


How It Should Be

by DanaEliza



Series: A Party of Four [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Side Story, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: Scenes from the life of Nao and Natsuya, who have been together forever, and can't imagine life without the other.
Accompanying story to the Party of Four series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A first chapter to this little story. I completely fell in love with Nao and wanted to write a few scenes with these two. This will all be seperate chapters, having nothing to do with one another.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Uncapping the tube Nao squirted a fair amount of white cream onto his hand. Dotting it on his face, his slim fingers massaged into his skin. The parts he had just shaved rejoiced when the added moisture sunk into his pores. Looking his face over Nao made sure there were no white smears left, checking out the little wrinkles next to his eyes in the process as well. Perhaps he should start smiling less. It would keep those at bay at least.

Right as Nao leaned in closer to the mirror, a warm arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against an equally warm chest. “What are you doing?” Natsuya breathed into Nao’s ear, arm tightening slightly.

“Only being confronted by how old I am getting,” Nao replied, half-joking. He comfortably leaned back against Natsuya’s body, settling into the warmth his partner provided. They had been together for so long now, nothing surprised Nao anymore. Not the sudden nibble on his neck, nor the teasing touch on his hipbone, an act Natsuya wouldn’t act upon now anyway. Their day had just started and Nao had to go to work, and Natsuya had planned to train early.

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Natsuya whispered, leaning his head heavy on Nao’s shoulder. “You look like you just came out of high school. People always ask how old my boy toy is.”

Through the mirror Nao met Natsuya’s amber eyes, and sent him a soft smile. “Liar,” he murmured, bringing his hand to his lover’s, so he could hold it above his hip.

They stood there for a while, watching each other through the mirror as they enjoyed each other’s company in silence. They didn’t really have to share words anymore to understand. Sometimes this was all Nao needed. Being held by Natsuya without uttering a word, and the best part was that Nao never had to ask for it. Natsuya would know. They would be standing in the middle of the store and Nao would be reading the back of a product just a little too long, and Natsuya would know. They would be watching a movie and Nao would zone out just a bit too often, and Natsuya would know. Sometimes it felt like telepathy, and Nao would love to give it such a magical name, but the truth was that they knew each other that well.

Leaning his head back onto Natsuya’s shoulder, Nao stared at the ceiling, knowing very well he didn’t really have time for this. He should be preparing for work. As a middle school teacher he had enough to do. But he favoured this moment over grading the last few tests the students had taken the day prior.

“I ran into Makoto the other day,” Nao mused, turning his head to look at Natsuya, but his lover had his eyes closed.

Natsuya sighed softly before replying, his interest not really peeked yet. “Makoto…” he said softly, trying to remember who Nao actually meant. “Oh, he was in the swimming group Ikuya was in, right? In middle school?”

Nao elbowed Natsuya in the stomach, knowing fully well Natsuya knew whom he was talking about. It was a silly tease to get on Nao’s nerves, but Nao wasn’t quick to irritate, so he didn’t mind much. Unfortunately Natsuya often saw that as a challenge. “Yes, the one from middle school,” Nao replied. “The one who is apparently boyfriends with Haru, who we sometimes run into at swimming matches. Don’t play dumb now.”

“Fine, fine,” Natsuya said with a chuckle, arm tightening around Nao’s waist for a second before releasing him. “So they got together, huh? Guess it’s not really surprising. Makoto was always after Haru anyway.”

“He was not after Haru. They were children at the time. Nothing like that was even going on in their minds yet.”

“Like you were not after me in middle school,” Natsuya replied cockily, leaning back against the counter to look straight at Nao, wiggling his eyebrows almost seductively. “You couldn’t get away from me at the time. Always wanting my attention. Even training my little brother to get closer to me. It was always so hard for you to stay away from me.”

“Now who’s being melodramatic.” Nao shook his head, but couldn’t keep the smile of his lips. “Also it’s not just Haru and Makoto. They are actually in a relationship with four.”

Natsuya’s eyes widened for a moment and then he choked out a laugh. “Four?! Lucky bastards…” he muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

Biting his lip Nao studied Natsuya’s face for a while, another idea coming to mind. “Why don’t we play the guessing game? It’s been a while. Guess who the other two are and what all of their roles are.” It was a game they had invented a long time ago. They had met so many people throughout the years and lost contact with many of them, especially after high school, and that was the period where everyone changed the most. If they would later on then run into one of those friends, they would play this game with the other, just to keep the mood light. It could become quite a heavy subject, and most avoided talking about it, but curiosity always peeked up its head. They simply couldn’t resist talking about it.

“Okay,” Natsuya said, taking on the challenge instantly. “One question before we start though. Do we know the other two, or are these random people we’ve actually never met?”

Nao smiled playfully, pushing part of his long grey hair behind his ear. “We have not met all of them, but we know of their existence,” Nao answered truthfully, giving one answer away. Natsuya would know exactly what that meant.

“Okay, then we know one of them is definitely the kid they talked about a few times. The one from their relay team who moved to Africa or something. Uh… He had a girl’s name too. Was it… Rin?”

“It was Rin, yeah. But he moved to Australia, not Africa, and you’ve swam against him a few times as well.”

“Australia, Africa, whatever. I at least knew he left the country.” Natsuya bit his lip, trying to come up with the other name. They had met him, but it was only briefly. Nao would actually be surprised if Natsuya managed to guess the last one. At that point he hadn’t left a big impression on the other boys yet either. “Is the other one also from that relay team? The one that was a year younger?”

Nao shook his head. It was a logical guess since that relay team had meant so much to Haru and Makoto. “No, he was never on the same team as they were. He always swam for different schools, but we did meet him a few times at competitions when we were younger. He’s not swimming competitively anymore though.” A few hints couldn’t hurt, and even then it was a tough one.

“Ha! At least I know for sure it’s a guy then! The other stuff doesn’t tell me much…” Natsuya muttered. His gaze had left Nao’s face and was now focused on the floor, studying the white tiles below their feet, trying to come up with the right answer. It really wasn’t an easy one, but that was why it was a challenge. After that they had to talk roles, which was just as difficult. “Okay, I don’t know. Give me another hint.”

“We used to comment on how angry he always looked.”

“Oh! Shit, I know this guy. He swam the butterfly stroke, right? And he was really fast until he suddenly disappeared. I really don’t know his name, though.”

Moving to Natsuya this time, Nao wrapped his arms around his lover’s back, closing some distance between them. “Alright, I’ll give you this one. It was indeed the butterfly guy and his name is Sousuke. Grew out to be a big bulky guy.” Taking advantage of their closeness Natsuya let his hands slide over Nao’s ass, cupping the cheeks and giving it a soft squeeze, while his lips moved forward to capture his lips. But Nao quickly stopped him. Clacking his tongue he shocked Natsuya into stopping his movement. “We are not done yet. You still have to guess their roles.”

An eye roll was Natsuya’s first reply, done with the game, and ready to take his price. His hands stayed on Nao’s ass though, and Nao didn’t fight them off. “Okay, let me think,” Natsuya said as he turned his head to the side. “They are with four, which usually means there is an Alpha. The group is too small for two Alphas though. With four I’d also say there is at least one Omega.” The logic sounded solid. This idea was based on what occurred the most. Of course there were groups who had no Alpha at all, but it rarely ever happened. “Haru was always very indifferent, and didn’t care much for others. His own opinion mattered the most when he was a child. He couldn’t lead a group, at all. So he’s not the Alpha, but I don’t think he’d be an Omega either. He wouldn’t be obedient enough. So he’s a Beta.”

“Such prejudice!” Nao cut in. “You are wrong, Haru is not a Beta. And Omega’s don’t have to be obedient at all.”

“Ah sorry, I just saw him similar to you. You never listen to me either, so I figured he had to be a Beta as well,” Natsuya teased, giving Nao’s ass another squeeze.

Pinching Natsuya’s side Nao took a bit of revenge. “Maybe I don’t listen so well, because my Alpha isn’t a good leader,” Nao murmured against Natsuya’s lips, really getting under his skin.

“Mean,” Natsuya breathed out, and then shook his head to gather his thoughts again. They were still playing a game, and he had to win! “Okay, Haru isn’t a Beta, but he also definitely isn’t an Alpha, so he’s an Omega. Makoto was always very sweet and soft, sometimes a bit too delicate and insecure, so I’d say he’s an Omega too. And you mentioned that this Sousuke guy was big and bulky, and he was also an angry kid, so he would be the Alpha that can put Haru down on his knees.” Natsuya’s idea was now fully taking form, his tone getting more excited as he reached the finally. He was quite sure now, and couldn’t wait to claim his price. “Okay, I don’t know Rin very well either, but I’m just going to guess that they have one Alpha, and three Omegas, with Sousuke being the Alpha.”

Nao pulled a pained face, instantly wiping the victory off Natsuya’s. “Ah, too bad. You only got two right, and one was with a little help. You lost, Natsuya.” Which was something Natsuya didn’t like at all.

“What? What the hell?! This fits perfectly!”

Shaking his head Nao faked his disappointment in Natsuya, worsening the moment. “Sorry, bud. It just isn’t right, and Makoto was really open about their roles.” Nao then hold up four fingers to count back on, explaining exactly how it all went. “The ones you got right, were Haru and Rin, who are indeed Omegas. Sousuke, even with his big and bulkiness, is only a Beta. And Makoto…” He let his voice trail off, making this moment more exciting than it really was. “Is the Alpha, and might I say quite a good Alpha as well.” Natsuya just looked shocked at Nao, letting the words sink in. Of course they didn’t really know the guys anymore, and they had only spent one year with them in middle school. They could hardly base their knowledge of back then on how the guys were now. But still, Nao hadn’t expected Makoto to become an Alpha either. “So I guess I won. What is my price?”

That line pulled Natsuya’s mind back to reality, who now wore a big smirk on his lips. “Oh, your price. Well, I was thinking of pampering you for hours in bed, taking good good care of you…”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Nao said as he stepped out of Natsuya’s arms, turning around as he reached for the bathroom door handle. “I’ll come claim my price later.” After shooting Natsuya a teasing smile and a wink over his shoulder, Nao left his frustrated lover alone in the bathroom. It was nice to start the day with a bit of fun, and what is more fun than leaving your boyfriend hanging? Especially when they still had a full day ahead of them without being able to touch each other…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-watching the movie I fell in love with Nao all over again... Such a sweetie... So this story deserved another update as well!

Nao had always been light on his feet. Whenever he walked, you could barely hear his steps as his sneakers hit the pavement. It was a talent he enjoyed and made use of whenever he wanted. Especially around his favourite person, Natsuya. And today was one of these days. He had been a little later than usual, a student misbehaving so badly, he had to stay behind for detention. Something very annoying to happen on date night. But there was nothing Nao could do about it now, and seeing his lover sitting on a bench, moodily looking out over the quiet roads, was a fun sight to see.

With his head propped up in his hands, Natsuya huffed, clearly not happy with how late it was getting. And Nao understood. This was one of the reasons they had started date night. Once a week they would plan an evening they would see each other. There had been times where they hadn't spent time together for weeks, and Nao had honestly started to miss Natsuya. So to fix these things they planned date night and would have hours together, to relish in each other's company. Nao loved these moments.

Now it was late, and they would have little time left to actually do something, but they'd make it work. Quietly Nao made his way towards Natsuya, making sure to keep out of his line of sight. As he got right behind him, he quickly wrapped his arms around his torso, and laid his head on Natsuya's shoulder, whispering "sorry I'm late."

He felt Natsuya jump at the initial contact, his Alpha not ready for the sudden attack. Natsuya always had been a little sensitive when it came to these things. Had gotten into fights due to it as well. But he instantly relaxed when he heard Nao's voice, leaning back into the welcoming embrace. "It's fine, just so little to do now," he huffed, but didn't seem as irritated as he had before.

"There is still plenty we could do," Nao replied, releasing his hold on his lover, so Natsuya could get up.

"What did you have in mind?"

That was a very good question, one Nao contemplated as Natsuya got up and they started walking in the general direction of the city. They could go see a movie. Enough things still played around this time. But that meant no dinner, and Nao was really hungry. He could fill himself up with popcorn, but real food sounded better. Going out to dinner now would be annoying. Almost everything would be full, and dinner service is only till a certain hour. Not to mention Nao didn't feel like being among so many people at this point. He was exhausted from his day at work, and just wanted to crawl up in bed and have Natsuya hold him until he fell asleep.

Nao stopped walking suddenly, making Natsuya look back at him in bewilderment. "Can we just go home," he said, pulling a face. "We can get take out and watch a movie in bed."

A sigh of relief slipped from Natsuya's lips as he heard Nao's idea. "Yeah, I'm all for that. I just want to take of my pants and enjoy my evening at home. So let's do that now. We'll do fancy dating next week or something."

Nao smiled at Natsuya, seeing the Alpha relaxing even more now, ready to take of his pants then and there, which would be odd, but not something he Nao would hold against Natsuya. "Okay, let's take the bus home and decide what kind of take out we want."

They turned around and walked towards the bus stop across the street, needing the wait ten minutes before the thing actually came. But now that they had a plan, they felt less rushed. Before they knew it, they would be home anyway. A comfortable silence settled between them as Natsuya messed with his phone, and Nao just stared out in front of him, watching cars pass by. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of the tests he still needed to grade and how bad some students were performing. Maybe he should adjust his lesson plan and see if he could help them there.

I got a message from Ikuya today," Natsuya said, pulling Nao from his train of thought. A bit confused he looked up at the Alpha, wondering what he meant by that. "He apparently ran into some familiar faces and had dinner with them. Seemed to have enjoyed himself."

Ikuya was known for being single, simply because he didn't care much. Except for when he was in heat. That boy was a handful when he was in heat. Quite entertaining usually, until his advances became a bit too direct. But with the way Natsuya said this, it seemed there was something interesting going on here. "Who did he meet with?" Nao asked, receiving a smirk from Natsuya.

"I'm not going to make it that easy," he replied, referring to their usual game. One Nao was much better at, but this was too hard.

"You have got to give me some hints. I can't guess without knowing anything, except familiar faces."

The bus arrived right as Natsuya rolled his eyes, obviously thinking Nao should've been able to guess this already. They got in and flashed their passes before finding a seat somewhere in the back. That's when the game continued. "Okay you know both of them, though one a lot better. It's been years since you've seen them. And… only one of them we know swam."

Very weird hints, and not much help still. Did Natsuya have any idea how many people they have come across with? Especially with a swimming background. Nao took his time to put it all in place. Of course another hint was that they knew Ikuya and their link was probably bigger to Ikuya if this was something important. And only one of them swam… Ikuya didn't have many friends who weren't affiliated with a pool, so that was quite difficult. Only one name now came to mind and he was a swimmer, and it was based on nothing. But he would just throw it in there and see where it landed.

"Asahi."

Natsuya hummed and then shook his head. "Hell, I don't even know how you figured that out. I was really screwing with you there. But yeah, Asahi was one of them. Now guess the other."

A pleased smile formed on Nao's lips. He really was good at this game… And now he had a bit more info. He figured Ikuya had met them both at the same time, so the other one had to be affiliated with Asahi as well. They all had to know each other. And this was the none swimmer. Didn't they have that friend in middle school. The one with the pink hair who came to cheer them on. Quite the nice kid he was back then. But what was his name…

"Kisumi."

"Damn, I didn't think you'd remember his name," Natsuya said.

"I just had to think of a kiss. His name always reminded me of kissing," Nao admitted, looking even more pleased with himself. The bus halted at a stop, an elderly lady getting out and a teenager getting in. Only two more stops and they would've reached theirs. Almost home…

"Okay, okay. Something that indeed helps. But now that we know who they are, we have one more part to go. You only win when you guess if they are an alpha, beta or omega. Otherwise I win!" Natsuya said gleefully, already thinking he had won. But Nao wouldn't admit defeat just yet. He had gotten this right, he would get the rest right.

He would need to deduce this just right. If he thought of Asahi, he thought of a temper and of being quite naïve. He thought of his ego and of being friends with anyone. This one was actually easy, though seeing his lover's face, Natsuya thought that it would be a difficult one. Kisumi, that was the one he wasn't entirely sure of. He didn't know the guy well at all. Only saw him in the hallway from time to time. He did remember that flirtatious smile the boy wore without knowing, but that didn't say much. From what he heard though, about how he tried to get everyone join the basketball team, he was quite the manipulative one. Knew just what to say and how to say it to get what he wants. That was a clear indicator. He was sure now.

Their bus stop came up and they got out. Nao felt Natsuya's eyes burning on him, trying to pull the answer out of him, but Nao would have him sweat a little longer. He was quite sure of his answer and was already thinking of his win. What would he wish for this time?

Turning to corner on their street they moved towards their little house they had bought a few years ago, with their last savings. It wasn't huge, but what can you expect when buying a house in Tokyo? It may be on the suburbs, but it also had some peace and quiet. Something the centre of Tokyo didn't have.

"Come on, Nao. Give me your answer. I know you have an idea," Natsuya whined, clearly done with Nao's teasing silence. He was not a very patient guy, not at all. Which Nao thoroughly enjoyed.

With a teasing smile Nao turned towards the Alpha as they walked into their little front yard. "Alright, I think I figured it out," he said, still delaying his answer as he pushed the key into the door. "I think… Asahi is an Alpha and Kisumi… is… an Omega like your little brother."

Now standing in their hallway Natsuya looked at him dumbfounded, unsure how the Beta had even come up with that. What kind of arguments had let him to this answer? To be completely right? "What the… How in the world did you figure that out?"

"It was easy," Nao said, smiling up at Natsuya. "They fit their parts perfectly. Could work great in a relationship as well with Ikuya." Because he was the reason they had even started talking about it. Because Natsuya really wanted his little brother to settle down, especially with how he acted during his heats. They didn't even want to know what the Omega did during those times, but they had a good idea. And they were not of the good kind.

Natsuya hummed at the reply, the game forgotten as he now thought of his little brother. "Yeah, I think so too," he eventually said. "He really seemed quite happy having seen them, so who knows."

"The fact that he told you about it, is already a big thing, right?"

A nod and another hum as they entered their living room, Natsuya flopping down on the couch. "Let's just hope he'll be alright," he murmured, and then turned his attention back to Nao. "And since you won, you can decide what we'll eat and what we'll do later."

The Beta already had a good idea of what he wanted to do later, very glad he had won this little match. But for now they would stick with food, fill their bellies till they were full, watch a movie until they were sleepy, and after that, another match could begin. He made sure to show Natsuya he would never even need to think of bringing in an Omega. Nao would be enough and as far as he knew, he was enough, more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like their little scenes. And it shows some parts of Ikuya as well in a way!
> 
> Love, Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on facebook for updates on fanfiction and cosplay!  
> www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
